Dance With Somebody
by random fat echidna
Summary: Why didn't she think of bringing music into the lab earlier? Sherlolly Fluff. Oneshot


Dance With Somebody.

Rated: K+

Synopsis: Why didn't she think of bringing music into the lab earlier?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own I Wanna Dance With Somebody or Sherlock. Rights to their creators.**_

Molly was dancing around the morgue. She was being indecent- some might say disrespectful- but she didn't care. She wasn't celebrating anything in particular, Molly was just happy for once. She had said 'no' to Sherlock. In reply, he had just whipped out of the room. Sherlock came back asking for access to the lab but Molly had flat out declined. Adding to her good spirits, Molly had joined a Zumba class that ran twice a week and she felt lighter than ever. Molly was the happiest and strongest she had felt in a long time. No flirting could break Molly Hooper today.

That was why she began to wonder why she hadn't thought of bringing music into the morgue earlier. Once or twice she had brought in her iPod, but she hadn't felt as light and her day was spent belting out the saddest love songs she owned. Today, however, she had her stereo plugged in and the radio was playing. The songs were happy and free. Molly smiled widely. Not even Sherlock Holmes could break her today.

Molly turned up the volume slightly on the stereo and the radio announcer's voice filled the room, bouncing off the walls. Molly pulled on her gloves and wheeled out her first body for the day. She hummed along to the tune on the radio, as she glanced up and down the body for any outward trauma. Observing nothing, Molly reached over to the wheelie table to grab the scalpel when she stopped. It was her song.

After a very intense break-up when Molly was seventeen, she had taken to staying in her room and listening to the radio. Nothing would coax her out, and she would only let Mary, her best friend inside. After Mary had left one evening, a song came on the radio she hadn't heard since she was little. That song had brought back her resolve and she felt like a new person.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody!_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me._

Molly was yanked out of her memory as she heard the sound of the scalpel hitting the floor with a _dink. _"Oh, _crap." _Molly said, bending to pick up the tool. She ran into the store room and picked up another scalpel, leaving the dropped one on the sink. She made it back in time for the chorus of the song. Knowing no-one came down to the morgue and that Sherlock and John weren't returning, Molly sang out the chorus, bringing the new scalpel up to her chin like a microphone. "Dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with the somebody! Oooh! I wanna dance with the somebody! With somebody who loves me!"

Molly kept singing as she began the first incision on the body, swaying her hips left and right. Sherlock had returned and had been watching through the window next to the door. John asked him where he was going, but he hadn't replied. Sherlock smiled. Molly Hooper. He was surprised she was so confident. More surprising was that she was singing in key. She was always surprising him.

Molly took the man's kidney and shuffled her feet over to the scales.

_"__Sooner_ _or_ _later_ _the_ _fever_ _ends,_ _and_ _I_ _wind_ _up_ _feeling_ _down_._" _

Molly's voice faltered and she squeezed her eyes shut. She wouldn't think about him. Her day was going _so_ well.

_"I_ _need_ _a_ _man_ _who'll_ _take_ _a_ _chance_, _on_ _a_ _love_ _that_ _burns_ _hot_ _enough_ _to_ _last_. _So_ _when_ _the_ _night_ _falls, my_ _lonely_ _heart_ _calls._

_"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me."_

Sherlock walked in behind her quietly. She was still singing, arms deep in cadaver, but softer now. It seemed to him the song had taken on another meaning to her. She was still swaying, but slower- not quite in time. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, startled. Molly turned and her eyes went wide.

"Sherlock!" she shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

His reply was soft, almost hesitant. "You were looking for a dance partner?"

_**A/N Because I heard it on the radio and I was like flippin' shit this is an awesome Sherlolly song. For some reason my e-mail has gone to shit, so I won't be receiving reviews for this (so far as I know) to my inbox, but hopefully everything will be cleared up by next week and I'll have a bunch of delightful reviews in my email :)**_


End file.
